Can You Hear Me?
by Amu B
Summary: Sepenggal kisah mengenai perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dirangkai dalam sebuah puisi.
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Hear Me?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Poetry & angst

Hanya sebuah ficlet (mungkin) singkat yang menggambarkan perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dirangkai dalam sebuah puisi

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Mozaik 1: BELENGGU**

Awalnya, aku sama seperti mereka. Gadis biasa yang tak banyak dikenal orang. Bagiku, dengan hidup sebagai seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang tak populer pun sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa SMA-ku dengan senormal mungkin.

Namun, semua itu berubah ketika mereka datang. Gadis-gadis yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ratu sekolah. Siap mencari mangsa untuk dipermainkan―diperlakukan bagai peliharaan mereka.

Hingga suatu hari mereka pun memilihku. Dan sejak saat itu ―kehancuran hidupku pun dimulai...

.

.

**Aku...**

**Bagaikan burung**

**Rindu 'tuk menari**

**bersama angin menembus awan**

**Menatap langit**

**Menyongsong Sang Surya**

**Namun...**

**Kuterbelenggu tak berdaya**

**Dengan sayap patah**

**Cakar terkulai lemah**

**Di atas tanah tak bertuah**

**Engkau...**

**Bagai pemburu**

**Tanpa belas kasih**

**Melontarkan peluru**

**Menembus menyesakkan dada**

**Mengapa derita terbata-bata**

**Luka di dada tak kunjung sirna**

**Kau sirami rasa benci**

**Dengan senandung kau menyayat**

**Membagi siksa menutup asa**

.

.

.

Author Note:

Saya mempublish puisi ini karena ingin. Tidak berharap akan ada yang mereview. Ada yang mau baca saja sudah anugerah buat saya.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Can You Hear Me?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Hanya sebuah ficlet (mungkin) singkat yang menggambarkan perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dirangkai dalam sebuah puisi

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Mozaik 2: MEREKA**

Belenggu itu terus saja membayangi Hinata. Kebebasan menjadi hal yang mahal dan tak terjangkau baginya. Sudah lama ia bagai hidup tanpa jiwa. Semua karena mereka. Orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka superior, hingga pantas meluluhlantakan kehidupan orang lain.

.

.

**Mereka...**

**Hanyalah manusia biasa**

**Tetapi...**

**Menganggap diri mereka luar biasa**

**Mereka...**

**Meluncurkan makian dan hinaan**

**Bagai air bah**

**Dengan kata dan frase yang dipilih hati-hati**

**Agar telak dan terdengar intelek**

**Tetapi...**

**Tak sedetik pun merasa bersalah**

**Terjebak dalam kubangan dosa**

**Mungkin...**

**Hati mereka telah berselimut kabut**

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Can You Hear Me?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Poetry & angst

Hanya sebuah ficlet (mungkin) singkat yang menggambarkan perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dirangkai dalam sebuah puisi

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Mozaik 3: NESTAPA**

Terus dan terus saja terjadi. Perasaan yang kian menyiksa ini, tumbuh bagai ilalang di padang savana.

Satu tahun, dua tahun?

Entah telah berapa lama derita ini membuncah. Menciptakan sebuah pusaran. Pusaran dalam kubangan nestapa. Masihkah ada cahaya di kehidupan yang kelam ini?

.

.

**Bila luka dan kepedihan dirangkai menjadi kata**

**Rasanya air mata akan tumpah**

**Ada kalanya aku begitu gusar**

**Kala kulihat bayangan diriku**

**yang terpantul dalam lautan nestapa**

**Kupungut kembali serpihan jiwaku**

**Kurajut kembali untaian masa lalu**

**Kuteringat...**

**Di malam tanpa bintang**

**aku sendiri**

**Menyusuri jalanan nan berliku**

**Berselimutkan dinginnya kabut**

**Kutatap langit**

**Ia pun turut berduka**

**Dalam hening kubertanya**

**Kemanakah angin 'kan menuntunku?**

**Dimanakah diriku 'kan berlabuh?**

**Aku hanya bisa mendamba**

**Hangat dan lembutnya cahaya**

**Akan menyambutku**

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Can You Hear Me?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Poetry & angst

Hanya sebuah ficlet (mungkin) singkat yang menggambarkan perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dirangkai dalam sebuah puisi

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Mozaik 4: CINTA**

Dia, bagai setetes embun di gurun yang tak berujung. Uluran tangannya memberi sengatan bagi hati yang tak pernah dibuai kehangatan. Setitik asa bagi hidupku yang pilu. Pengobat luka yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Kau, bagai matahari Firdausku. Punggungmu yang bersinar itu―menyilaukan.

Tuhan, bolehkah aku merasakannya? Perasaan absurd, tapi menyenangkan. Bolehkah kuberkata? Dia―telah menjerat hatiku.

.

.

**Cinta...**

**Satu kata berjuta makna**

**Sebuah asa dalam cita**

**Penghangat jiwa bagi pemeluknya**

**Cinta...**

**Satu rasa abstrak**

**Kadang membawa bahagia**

**Tak pelak membawa duka**

**Bak fatamorgana**

**Membuat mata berpaling**

**Menyakitkan...**

**Cinta itu tidak terduga**

**Datang tidak terduga**

**Di tempat yang tidak terduga**

**Dan pada orang yang tidak terduga**

**Saat cinta datang**

**Janganlah berselimut gundah**

**Karena cinta bagaikan angin**

**Melanglang buana**

**Datang dan pergi sesuka hati**

**Tak 'kan datang ke tempat yang sama**

**Maka...**

**Jangan kau sia-siakan cinta itu**

**Karena kau tak 'kan bisa menduga**

**Apakah cinta akan datang kembali**

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Can You Hear Me?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Poetry & angst

Hanya sebuah ficlet (mungkin) singkat yang menggambarkan perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dirangkai dalam sebuah puisi

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Mozaik 5: TAK SANGGUP**

Mengapa, aku dan bahagia, bagai magnet dengan kutub yang sama? Tak pernah bisa menyatu, selamanya akan saling menolak. Sebegitu tak pantasnyakah diriku untuk mengecap kebahagiaan yang hakiki?

Baru sebentar, dia hadir dalam hidupku. Membiarkanku mengecap kebahagiaan. Tetapi, mengapa begitu cepat? Mengapa Engkau memintanya untuk kembali ke sisi-Mu? Padahal kini, kutak sanggup hidup tanpa dirinya. Dirinya yang telah menjadi candu.

.

.

**Engkau...**

**Selalu di sisiku**

**Menyinari hidupku**

**Melimpahiku penuh cinta**

**Engkau jua yang menyembuhkanku**

**yang bersimbah air hujan**

**Tetapi...**

**Kini engkau pun pergi**

**Pergi meninggalkanku**

**Meninggalkanku terluka**

**Andai sebagai gantinya**

**Langit kan menangis**

**Ku kan jadi lautan 'tuk mendekapmu**

**Biar pun badai menerjang**

**Biar pun peta di tangan ini tiada**

**Andai selalu bisa bersamamu**

**Sepedih apa pun 'kan kulalui**

**Jangan pergi...**

**Kutak sanggup hidup tanpamu**

**Sungguh kutak sanggup**

**Hidup tanpa cintamu**

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


End file.
